


On the difficult relations between elves and dwarves

by loveinadoorway



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my dear friend Alex. She ships it. I oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 100 words that taste like ash and smell like the night-blooming flowers of Mirkwood

As the King under the Mountain gazed over the precipice on the brink of battle, he remembered.

Remembered holding down those white shoulders, remembered thrusting hard, remembered that velvet heat, the bucking hips. He recalled with perfect clarity the obscene noises falling from those perfect Elven lips that now seemed to know nothing but frowns and sneers. He smiled at the memory of falling over the edge together.

But most of all, he remembered being happy.   
It had been long ago and far away, for a moment as brief as the blink of an eye, but it had been real.


	2. 100 words on another head the Elven king would like to free from certain miserable shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to do a companion piece from Thranduil's pov.

He braced himself for the task ahead.   
It had been a long time since he’d last seen combat.   
The other was standing there, somewhere across the stretch of land that still separated Elves and Dwarves. Thranduil could feel it in his bones. He was flooded with memories of strong hands pinning him down and that sturdy body riding above him.

But what hit him at this moment with the force of a winter storm was the memory of Oakenshield walking out of the hall at Mirkwood without a backwards glance.  
Leaving him in the dismal ruins of his unwanted emotions.


End file.
